Chapter three
September 3rd, 1991 I've spent all of August studying, training and preparing for the future. I've decided to build up the less wealthy House of Gryffindor first, it being the least wealthy. As such I've established my network of contacts, they're all ready to buy the stock when I give the word. As I contemplate this, I'm sitting on the Hogwarts express. Having avoided seeing the Weasley filth, and therefore the risk of snapping, and instantly killing them all with a single spell. It's still early, of course, I may get to hurt them yet. Even if I did place an Anti-Weasley ward I designed on the compartment. I may place them all over Hogwarts, that would be hilarious actually. I anonymously reported Molly Weasley for endangering the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, by mentioning the word Muggles, the platform the Express is on. To do so, I disillusioned Hedwig, with obscure family magic, I even provided a pensieve memory of the event. I did enjoy hitting Ginny with a trip jinx while she chased the train like a dog, waving at her siblings. Sue me, I despise the little bitch, and wandless magic is untraceable, thankfully. There's a knock on the compartment door, and I see Neville Longbottom looking tearful. Ah, that's right, he lost his toad. "Sorry," He says, "But have you seen a toad at all?" "No. Perhaps you could ask a prefect or older student to summon him." I suggest. "Thank you!" He says, before leaving. Roughly a minute later he returns, with a girl with familiar looking head of bushy hair. "Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one," She says, in her bossy voice. "I haven't, I suggest you take my original advice of having a Prefect or older student summon the toad." I say, causing Hermione to go red due to embarrassment. "We just wanted to try finding him, first." She says. Ah her youthful arrogance and pride. "Suit yourself." I say, in amusement. "I will." She says, angrily. "By the way, I'm Hermione Granger, who are you?" She adds, recovering her manners. "Hadrian Potter." I say, bracing myself for the tidal wave of useless information. "Are you really?" She asks rhetorically. "I know all about you, of course --- I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." "Most of what they say is complete tripe. I haven't given an interview, neither have my dead parents, I'm fairly certain Moldyshorts hasn't given one either. You'll find the line between fiction and fact is far thinner in our world, than that of the Muggle world." I say, dismissively. I seem to have angered her and offended her sensibilities. "We need to go look for Neville's toad. You had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." Hermione says, before quickly leaving, with Neville following her. I realize It's good advice and promptly do so, with a switching spell. I'm disturbed minutes later by Draco Malfoy and his two minions, as well as Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Millicent Bulstrode. Basically the entire gang. "Hello, Harry. I heard you were here." Draco says, in his annoying drawling voice. I look into his mind, he's come to offer his friendship and guidance. "Hello," I say, in a bored tone. Making my disinterest in them obvious, and annoying the ones smart enough to realize it. "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, and Millicent." He says, gesturing to them. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." "Nice to meet you all." I say, insincerely. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" "I wanted to offer you my assistence in making the right sort of friends. You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He says, before holding out his hand to shake mine, but I don't take it. For the second time. "I can tell the right sort for myself, thank you, very much. In any case, I doubt I'll have time for friendships. I'm Lord of five Noble and Most Ancient Houses." I say, showing my Lordship Rings. "As such I will be extremely busy. Two of those houses are Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, the rights afforded to me by those houses are beneficial. I have the same rights and privileges as a Headmaster." I say, intimidating them into submission with the implied threat. They were considering attacking me. "Congratulations, Lord Potter. We'll be leaving now." Draco says, before quickly leaving. A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." I feel nervous. What if I get tired of seeing the reminders of my losses and kill them? Oh well, I'll just have to not get caught. I rise from my seat and join the others in the corridor. The trains begins to slow and then finally stop. People begin pushing their way to the door and out on the dark platform. I see Hagrid carrying his lamp and hear his voice moments later. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" "C'mon, follow me --- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Hagrid continues. Minutes later... We're currently standing before Sorting Hat, it having just finished it's song, which I tuned out. I fortify my mental defenses, Occlumency only being one of them. I've ignored Ron's attempts to befriend me, the annoying son of a bitch keeps trying to start a conversation and refers to me as "Harry", presuming familiarity with me. I watch the sorting with interest, making sure there are no differences. Finally. After Sally-Anne Perks is sorted, I'm called up to the stool. Once more I'm treated to whispering. "Potter, did she say?" "The Harry Potter?" "He's so cute!" I hear a few girls say, before giggling, to my annoyance. "He's sexy." I hear some older girls say, to my amusement. I place the hat on my head, while blushing. "As per your wish, I shall sort you into Gryffindor. Well done shielding your mind from me, my Lord." The hat speaks into my mind, before continuing with It's audible voice. "Lord Gryffindor, shall be sorted into his ancestors house." It says, causing me to want to burn it for exposing my status. Oh no, the hat's still on my head. "Also. He's the new Lord Ravenclaw." It adds to everyones shock. "Don't annoy him. He has all the rights of a Headmaster." I can feel my eye twitching. McGonagall raises the hat from my head and I walk to Gryffindor's table. The twins begin their chant of "We got Potter!" as I near it. I shake Percy Weasleys hand, while fighting the urge to rip off his arm and beat him to death with it. I watch the rest of sorting with disinterest, fighting the urge to kill Ron Weasley when he sits beside me. In hindsight I could have compelled someone else to sit by me. Eventually, and after Dumbledore repromotes the idea that he's mad, dinner begins. I begin loading my plate, with sausages, steak, fries, and ketchup. Dinner and dessert passes without event, barring legilimency attempts which were too weak to even be of note. Tom and Snape, will need to get much stronger to be a threat to me. I watch Dumbledore's announcements, which are the same as last time, thankfully. I lip sync the school song, while wishing reliving my life was more exciting. "Ah, music," Dumbledore says, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot." Gryffindor begins leaving the hall, giving me wierd looks for not following them. I just ignore them, while waiting for McGonagall, who's walking over to me. "Lord Gryffindor. I'll show you to your private rooms, if you'll follow me please." She says, before walking briskly out the hall, I easily keep up with her. I follow her to near Gryffindor Tower, to a hallway with a statue of a Lion at the end of it. "Here we are, Lord Gryffindor. You will need to create a password for entry." McGonagall informs me, before removing a piece of paper from her pocket. "Also, here is your schedule." She says, handing it to me. "I'll see you tomorrow." She says, before walking away. She seems to be in a hurry, oh well. "I'd like to set my password." I say, with a smile. I have just the right one. "Go ahead," The lion speaks. "The password is, 'Slytherin like's trouser snake'." I say, in amusement. "Password set, you may enter." It says, before stepping aside. I enter the room and see a room the size of Gryffindors common room, with a bedroom complete with a bathroom on one end, it has a library which has advanced books in it. I quickly cast spells for spying charms and find none, I repeat this process on all the other rooms. I ask Hogwarts to inform me when the Weasley twins are asleep. I have a map to acquire and if they hadn't helped murder my family, I wouldn't be stealing it. Though I have more claim to it then those swine. My father and godfather helped create it. I'm informed minutes later that everyone in their dorm room is asleep. I disguise myself and silently disapparate into their dorm room, I drain knowledge regarding the map from the minds of Fred and George. I wandlessly place them into a deeper sleep and steal the map. I obliviate them of their knowledge of secret passages and the map as well as their sidekick Lee. I disapparate back to my private room and cast a spell on the map, making it only so that I can see and use it, and go to sleep. line break-remove text and replace. I spend the rest of the year proving myself as a brilliant student, more so than even Hermione, to her annoyance. Always getting better grades, outperforming everyone, top of the class. I opted not to regain my position on the Quidditch team. Due to my avoidance of Ron and striving to sit near Hermione she wasn't in the bathroom when the troll was let in. I have built friendships with Hermione and Neville. I made my investments in various stocks with the Gryffindor wealth, it needs the most work. I have much more free time, due to not playing Quidditch, telekinesis was so helpful in taking Neville's remembrall from Draco. Though my high point was the humiliation of Severus Snape. I was just sitting in potions class waiting for the attack, Snivellus didn't disappoint. He had already commented on my celebrity status, which caused me to prepare myself mentally; especially my Occlumency. Flashback "Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" "A competent Potions Master would get a Draught of Living Death, a NEWT level potion. I'm not sure what you would get, though. Those who can't do, teach after all." I say, angering him, and amusing most of the class. "Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" "The stomach of a goat, or the potion ingredient cupboard." I say, in a bored tone, angering him further. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkswood and wolfsbane?" "It's the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Do you want to ask me anymore questions that are above first year difficulty? Perhaps have me teach the class for you? After all, you obviously need help. Your success rate is abysmal. You have sabotaged the careers of prospective healers and aurors, also weakening the Ministry, perhaps that's your goal. You are a former Death Eater, after all. You probably killed relatives of students in this very room." I say, pushing his anger into outright rage. "Fifty points from Gryffindor." He says, his hand twitching due to his desire to draw his wand. "Uh. No. I wield privileges equal to the Headmaster. I hereby revoke your right to remove or add points and place you under probation. Should you push the matter, you will be dismissed and replaced with someone of greater than average intellect. Fifty-three points to Gryffindor." I say, causing him to reach his limit. "Everyone, but Potter leave. Potter you will follow me to the Headmasters Office." He says deadly calm, I can feel his desire to murder me. Only the Slytherins leave. "It's, Lord Potter, but sure I'll follow you to Dumbledore's office." I say, and the Gryffindors leave after I say this. I rise from my seat and begin walking to Dumbledore's office, and Snape follows. We arrive minutes later, to see Dumbledore waiting at his desk expectantly. "Have a seat gentlemen." I let Snape sit, I remain standing. "I've been sitting all day, but lets move on. Snape demonstrated bias against me, due to my parentage. He asked me questions, most of which were beyond the first year curriculum. I exposed his bias, even pointing out that one question was NEWT level. His success rate, which is non-existent, speaks for itself. There is a fifty-percent reduction of NEWT level students, he has weakened the Ministry. I have removed his right to add or remove points and placed him under probation, if he abuses such a privilege; he cannot be trusted with it." I say, before Snape can waste time. "How dare you?!" Snape yells. "I dare because it's true. You acted like a childish bully in your classroom and such behavior is an embarrassment to Hogwarts as an institution. Despite what Britain may believe, this is actually one of the worst schools. It has failures in three core subject, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Potions, and History of Magic. It's time this school actually becomes great again, instead of having the illusion of greatness." I lecture, only Dumbledore seems to acknowledge what I've said is true. "You don't have the right to decide such things, you brat!" Snape yells. "Someone has to. And I do have that right. As Heir to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw I have the rights of a Headmaster, twice. Two seats on the Hogwarts Board of Governors, with veto power. I could fire you right now and exorcise Binns. Which is a really tempting idea. You obviously lack the temperment to teach." "Enough! You will both try to get along. Severus, you will treat all students equally. Both of you leave!" Dumbledore says, actually getting angry, projecting his power as a visible aura. Only Snape is intimidated, I'm considering showing off my aura, to intimidate Dumbledore. I leave his office, pleased with my actions. Snape never got a chance to defend himself, though there is no defense for his actions, or lie his way of trouble. End Flashback Hogwarts has warned me that Quirrell is by the Mirror of Erised. I quickly write a letter to Dumbledore. "Fawkes!" I call out, for Dumbledore's Phoenix, who arrives moments later. "It's time, I'm going to go protect the stone. Please deliver this to Dumbledore." Fawkes flame travels away and I teleport to just past Snape's obstacle. This time around I'm not messing with that rubbish. I begin the short walk to the final chamber. When I arrive I see Quirrell. "You!" I gasp, just as last time. Quirrell smiles. "Me," he says calmly. "I wondered whether I'd meet you here, Potter." "It's Lord Potter, peasant. And I expected to see Snape here." I say, angrily. "Severus?" Quirrell laughs, at not only my suspicion of Snape, but my anger. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-poor st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?" "You made us listen to the sound of your annoying stuttering all year? Your evil." I say, killing time and causing Quirrel to laugh. "I had to self-study and pretend you were doing a good job. I thought you were handicapped and I didn't want to hurt your feelings. Well your a terrible teacher, a monkey could do a better job and be more easily understood." I say, angering Quirrell who binds me in rope like last time. "Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror." "If I looked like you, I would avoid mirrors." I say, in amusement. Quirrell continues to try concentrating. "I've heard of getting hit with ugly stick, but I think you were nearly beat to death with it." I continue, causing his eye to twitch. "Is it true your mother sold herself in Knockturn Alley?" "Shut up, Potter!" "It's Lord Potter, you failed abortion." Quirrell puts a silencing charm and ropes on me, I negate the charm with Magical manipulation. I pretend to be silenced, due to boredom. "This mirror is the key to find the Stone, Quirrell murmurs. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... but he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back..." "I'm sure Grindelwald thought something similar. Of course he had outstanding magical talent and you're, well, you. But I'm sure your correct..." I say, using obvious sarcasm on the last part. "So, why were you crying like a little girl a few days ago? I thought I heard Snape threatening you." I say, causing fear to flitt across Quirrells face. "Sometimes, I find it hard to follow my master's instructions --- he is a great wizard and I am weak ---" Quirrell says. "He was in the classroom with you?" "He is with me wherever I go," Quirrell says quietly. "I met him when I traveled the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas of good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it... Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has had to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased. He punished me... decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me..." "Your master lost to a helpless infant and your taking lessons from him? That's pathetic." I say, angering Quirrell. "Shut up, Potter!" "Fine. Quit getting distracted from your mission, amateur." I say, earning another silencing charm, which I negate. I have confirmed my Occlumency is holding, nothing I want secret has been exposed. "I don't understand... is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?" I begin trying to get the stone myself. "What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!" "Use the boy... Use the boy..." I heard Voldy's voice from the back of Quirrells head. Good, I was beginning to worry they hadn't fused. Quirrell rounds on me. "Yes --- Potter --- come here." He says, before clapping his hands once, and the ropes binding me fall off. I get slowly to my feet. "Come here," He repeats himself. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see." Bossy bastard. I walk toward the mirror and Quirrell. Making sure my Occlumency is up, and it is. I close my eyes and step in front of the mirror, and open them again. I see my reflection, this time It's naturally pale, but not scared. My reflection smiles at me, puts It's hand into my pocket and pulled out the Philosophers Stone. It winked and put the Stone back in my pocket --- and as it did so, I feel something heavy drop into my real pocket. Once more I have gotten the Stone. "Well?" Quirrell asks impatiently. "What do you see?" "I see my family alive and together." I lie remorselessly. Quirrell curses. "Get out of the way," He says, and I move aside and discreetly begin leaving. "He lies...He lies." I hear Voldy say. "Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouts. "Tell me the truth! What did you see?" "Let me speak to him... face-to-face..." Why would anyone want to see that ugly bastards face? "Master, you are not strong enough!" "I have strength enough...for this..." Tom says, arrogantly. I patiently wait for Quirrell to remove his turban. Finally, I'm cursed with the sight of Tom's hideous face. "Wow! And I thought Quirrell was ugly! You have a face not even a blind mother could love." Tom ignores my insults and speaks. "Harry Potter..." He begins. "See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor... I have form only when I can share another's body...but there have always been those willing to let me in their hearts and minds...Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks...faithful Quirrell has been drinking it for me in the forest and once I have the Elixer of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own...Now...why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?" "An interesting offer...Here's mine; go f**k yourself with a beaters bat." I say, enraging him. "SEIZE HIM!" He screams, I stand still and let Quirrell attack me. When he makes contact, I use the opportunity to permanently damage Tom's magical potential, reducing it by thirty-percent. I use the sacrificial protection and grab Quirrells neck, and quickly burn his body away. I fall onto the ground and feign sleep, and watch Tom's spirit flee from Hogwarts. I get up the ground and teleport to Dumbledore's office. When I arrive it's to find Dumbledore alone, and calm. "Everything went as planned, Sir." I say, setting the stone on his desk. "Thank you, Harry. I'll let you get some rest now." Dumbledore says, with a kind smile. "Goodbye, Sir." I say, before teleporting to my room. One more year till, I'm free. Two more major enemies to deal with. The remainder of the year passes as expected and planned. Gryffindor won the House Cup. I recieved a book of photos of my parents, from Hagrid, again. I beat out Hermione in exams, in every class. I returned home happy, happiness that grew after finding out Molly Weasley was fined.